


Murmures de magie

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Si vous pouvez contrôler les gens avec votre voix, mais vous ne pouvez pas contrôler ce pouvoir ... n'est-ce pas plus une malédiction qu'un pouvoir?





	Murmures de magie

La raison pour laquelle Matthew parle à voix basse est parce que sa voix est magique lorsqu'elle est prononcée à haute voix.

Sa voix peut contrôler tous les êtres magiques proches, ceux qui l'entendent, et le problème avec cela est que les nations ne sont certainement pas humaines, ni la compagnie qu'elles gardent comme les fées de l'Angleterre et de la Norvège.

La raison de son silence est simple.

Il ne veut blesser personne. Pas plus jamais, au moins. Après tout, il avait l'expérience de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois pour l'aider dans sa mémoire ... Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser son propre frère. S'il avait pu savoir ce qu'il se passerait, il n'aurait même pas été proche de lui. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire maintenant ... c'était qu'il avait de la chance que l'Angleterre soit là et que la Norvège soit également venue pour une visite, et qu'ils aient effacé tous les souvenirs de l'incident.

Il savait et ils savaient qu'il serait devenu un paria social si quelqu'un s'en était souvenu (une fois qu'il leur avait rendu leurs souvenirs pour qu'ils connaissent la situation ... de sorte qu'ils étaient plus souples et plus faciles à contrôler et à commander aide le).

Alors maintenant, il était le seul à le savoir, et pourtant il avait quand même réussi à se révéler être un naufrage social, juste parce qu'il s'éloignait toujours des conversations et des autres en général.

Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu un contrôle magique plus général comme les membres du Magic Club? Pourquoi personne d'autre ne semblait être affligé par un pouvoir indiscipliné?

Ce n'était pas juste.

Un jour, malgré la magie qu'il leur a imposée, les autres nations l'ont vu et lui ont demandé d'aller au bar avec eux.

S'abandonnant, et saoul, Mathew avait élevé la voix. C'était juste pour quelques phrases, mais c'était suffisant pour que sa magie fonctionne sans son contrôle. Il a eu le béguin pour Gilbert pendant des années à ce stade, mais ils étaient juste des amis. Ce devait être sa magie qui avait fait que Gilbert commençait à flirter avec lui.

Alors, il a fui à la maison. Et quand Kumajiro est venu voir pourquoi il était triste, il l'a fait partir. Il venait de faire agir quelqu'un, peut-être même contre leur gré. Il ne méritait pas la gentillesse.

"Je ne veux juste pas te faire de mal." Il a pleuré, en regardant les flammes dans sa cheminée.

C'est à ce moment-là que Mathew a décidé que parler tranquillement n'était pas suffisant. Il ne pouvait plus avoir d'interaction avec ses compatriotes. C'était trop dangereux d'être autour de n'importe lequel d'entre eux, pour eux et surtout pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit forcé de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mathew renifla une fois de plus, et résolut d'appeler son premier ministre dans la matinée pour faire l'annonce que la nation du Canada n'assisterait plus à d'autres réunions. Il pourrait juste répondre à des courriels et écrire des notes après tout ...

Avec cela décidé, Mathew s'est endormi.

Et, le matin suivant, son premier ministre a été appelé et les arrangements ont été arrangés.

En ce qui concernait Mathew, il ne reverrait plus jamais ses compatriotes. Il ne reverrait jamais son frère, son papa, l'Angleterre ... ou la Prusse.

Surtout pas la Prusse.


End file.
